


magic

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: First In The Fandom, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, accidentally posted - there’s more to be added, bascially john and zed in nevermoor, nevermoor that is - not constantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: John and Zed are in Nevermoor because John has to get stuff he can’t get back on Earth-1, that’s about it.
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	magic

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly came from me rewatching episodes of Constantine and reading Hollowpox at the same time.  
> I really suck at titles, it’s clear here.

Nevermoor was an odd place - not the ghastly or spooky odd kind that John was used to. Nevermoor, the Free State, was in a whole different universe than Earth-1.

John had only been to the city a few times before all for different reasons. This time, he was going for the purpose of obtaining some materials he couldn’t get back on Earth-1; and this time he had Zed with him.

“Where are we, John?” the psychic asked after the pair had stepped through the purple portal.

“Nevermoor, mate,” he answered as casually as if he was stating the weather before starting off down the darkening street.

Unlike Earth-1, magic in Nevermoor was so much stronger and the people weren’t oblivious to its existence - no, they actually utilized it the same as electricity would be.

“Never-what?” Zed asked as she hurried to catch up to the warlock.

“ _ Nevermoor _ , won’t be here for long, just to get supplies,” John turned down an alleyway.

“Is this even on Earth?” she asked.

“Not exactly. If it was then we wouldn’t’ve used that portal to get here,” John told her as he led her down yet another alleyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?  
> 1 comment = 50 kudos


End file.
